The tsubasa group in ohio
by shiro manataki
Summary: When the Tsubasa group lands in ohio. And meets my friends. Will be realativly clean. Though it may have some language. And be a bit OOC.Hence the T.And maybe a bit of romance in the future.I may also throw in a random OC charry.
1. The landing

When the tsubasa group lands in America.

Hola all. This is my first fanfic. It's gonna be all about what happens when the tsubasa reservoir chronicle group lands in Bellbrook Ohio. And meets me and my friends and all sorts of people. It will be very crack. It is not gonna take place during any part of the story. And will probably be OC. Also i dont own tsubasa. Trust me. It would be screwed up if i did. And mokona would have taken the whoe world over. All rights go to clamp.

* * *

"Mokona, quick take us to the next world." Syaoran yells as he clutches Sakura's arm. And Fai and Kurogane put their hands on his shoulders. And Mokona nods. As they are sucked up, and sent to the next world.

"I wonder were we are going?" Sakura asks. As she looks at the group, wonder on her face. As they all spot a light. Signaling the end of the journey to the next world. As A shiny piece of metal floats by them, reflecting light towards sakura. "Ooooh shiny…" sakura says. As she lets o of the groups and starts walking towards it, absent-mindedly forgetting to stay with the group, for the fact she could land in a different place and time in the next world.

"Sakura-Chan!" Syaoran yells. As he watches her disappear into the next world. Fear and worry taking over. "Mokona, hurry, please"

"Ah here we go. " Fai says. As the rest of the group nears the end of the tunnel to the next world. "So no worries syaoran-kun. Sakura-Chan shouldn't be to far off."

"Okay." Syaoran manages to squeak out. As the light envelops the four. And the light slowly starts to recede.

"So were are we?" the annoyed ninja says. As he steps onto the grass and looks at the others.

"Awwww kuro-puu don't be so grouchy. We need to worry first about sakura-Chan then were we are. Then the feather." Fai says as he pinches the very annoyed ninja's cheek.

"pork bun. Can I have my sword?' Kurogane says. Annoyance clear in his voice as he eyes the blond wizard with evil in his eyes.

"Mokona not pork bun. Mokona is Mokona!!" the small white creature exclaims. As it sits on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Stupid wizard and pork bun. Evil torture." The ninja mumbles under his breath. As he curses Yuuko for sending him with those two. And Princess for sending

him from nihon. All while the Wizard and cute fluff ball continue to bother him. Leaving Syaoran to walk off, and get a glimpse of what lies beyond the hill.

After a few minutes of syaoran disappearing Mokona finally realizes and promptly exclaims. " syaoran is gone!" And Kurogane and Fai turn to realize that Mokona is right.

"Great first the girl, now the kid." Kurogane growls. As over the hill a shout is heard.

"Hey Mokona! Fai! Kurogane! I found something!" Syaoran shouts. As the group runs over the hill quickly, to see syaoran standing in front of a huge billboard that reads " Welcome to Bellbrook Ohio." And the sight of many building loom in the distance…

* * *

A/N yeh that is short. But I swear the next chapter will be longer. And will be focusing on introducing my group of friends and give sakura some time. I swear. And the ending was crap. But it is my first. So please comment and tell me what you think.and critism is nice. I wouldent mind some hadvice either. 


	2. Just a bus ride and some strange sights

A/N yeh probably the last chapter for about a week's time, so yeh round Saturday I should hopefully add another chapter. Aiming for about 3000 words a chapter or so.

"Were the hell is the bus. I finally get out here early. Then the damn thing decides to come late. I could have been inside happily reading tsubasa online. Buuuuuuuuuut nooooooooooooooooo I have to get to the bus. Well mom. Were is the bus now?" A tall teen complains. As he leans against a pine tree standing about ten times his height. While a slight breeze blows his dyed blond hair around, while it sports a ' just got out of bed' look. Part of his unruly keep when it comes to looks.

So with a sigh he reaches into the abysses he calls his pockets. Searching for his ipod shuffle, or as his friend calls it his 'ipod mini mini' (1). As he hears a loud honk, he lifts his head up to see a long yellow bus right across the street, and an angered bus driver.

In dismay he quickly walks to the stop sign. Stepping out of the grass grabbing his bookbag. Breaking into a slight jog. Running up into the bus, nodding as the bus driver gives him a few reasons why to look up and pay attention to his surroundings. Even though he never listened before. The chances are he wont listen this time either.

He makes his way down the aisle. Accepting sneers and glares from the other passengers, his peers. Making his way to about the seventh or eight row. He sits down on the left seat. By a younger peer, one about the age of twelve, who sports a combed down mat of blondish brown hair, a red jacket, also a slightly annoyed face.

"Yo Benny Ben the Ben Ben man of Ben." The older teen says. A smile plastered across his face. As he pokes his younger peers arm. Earning an exasperated sigh from the poor child. As he refuses to acknowledge his friends tactics to annoy him, knowing all it would do is give him more ideas.

"Chibi!" a shrill voice exclaims. As the teen turns around and looks at another younger teen, this one much shorter, Only about four and a half feet, with pure blond hair. Wearing a gray t-shirt, and light blue shorts, while donning a red bookbag to finish his outfit.

" OI! Chibi! What's up? (2)" He says. As he extends his hand, and the two high five each other, grins on their faces. Resembling five years olds heading to their first birthday party, and seeing a birthday cake.

"Not much. But I see you have already started your daily annoyance routine." His squeaky voice says. With a laugh as he looks at his other friend in the red jacket, who at this time is rubbing his temples.

"Brandon-" The younger student donning the red jacket says. Looking at his older friend. "-Nathan. I had a long night last night. So could you guys please tone the noise down? Like oh from a zillion decibels to a number that does not make me want to strangle you two?" The boy asks. As he shifts his view from the older boy, who is apparently Brandon, to the one around his age, Nathan.

"Awwww does Benny boy have a headache?" Brandon asks. Adopting the voice of a mom. As he puts on the kind of face a mother, or sister, would don when talking to a younger child, one around the age of five and younger.

"Why do I even bother?" Ben says. His head in his hands, as he wonders why he has the two annoying boys as friends, until his thoughts are interrupted by a bunch of laughter.

" Hah look at those losers." A scream is heard. "Halloween is not for a few months." Another yell says. As many people look out the windows. To see the group of Mokona, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane, and Ben looks at them as his friends goof around. ' Aren't those guys from that one manga Brandon read?' he wonders to himself. As another yell is heard. " Hey did that stuffed animal thing just move?" Though in the end he just shrugs it off.

"What are they yelling about?" Nathan asks Brandon. As they play chopsticks, while talking about anime and manga.

"Not sure, you know Ben?" Brandon asks. His voice laced with curiosity and interest. As he turns around, and the view of the group disappears as the bus enters into a road surrounded by trees.

"Some freaks dressed up like ninja's and mage's." Ben responds calmly. Leaving the part out of how they look exactly like the people on the cover of the manga Brandon brought on the bus.

"So I've been to an Anime Con. I saw those like every time I turned around. " Brandon says with a shrug. As he looks out the window to see his school, a large building on the outside. Basically being a tall building and small building joined together like Siamese twins. " School a-ho…hehe I said ho." He says with no real enthusiasm. As he grabs his book bag and slinks it over his shoulders. And waits for the bus to get to the parking lot and let him off. Scouting the perimeter for his other friends as he waits. So he can get off and bother them as soon as he can. Then spots in the grass, about a quarter mile away from the school, a girl with crème colored hair. Wearing a weird, foreign like outfit, a pinkish purple cloak. With a top and skirt on, decorated with the same colors.

"Who is that?" he wonders. A strange feeling as if he knows the girl already creeping into him. A sudden scream in his ear jolts him back to reality.

"Brandon stop ogling that girl and get off already. I need to get in school and get my stuff and into class. " Ben says to him. Obvious anger and annoyance showing all over his face. Not caring about the girl in the odd clothes. Nor caring why she is in such a random spot, one that no one goes to when they need to get to class.

"Oh yeh. Okay." Brandon says as he hurries down the aisle. Jumping the stairs onto the cement sidewalk as he gets to the busses door. Then looks toward the strange girl once again. A hunger to know whom she is gnawing at him. " I feel like I know her…."

A/N okay only about 1.5k words. I could have easily gone farther but I thought that that looked like a great place to stop. A bit of suspenseful drama at the end. So that chapter two. Chapter 3 should come soon. Probably round Saturday. And once again. Comments are loved. Now to explain points I think you should know.

Yes this is true actually my friend calls it a ipod mini mini sigh

This is something Nathan and me do actually. I called him Chibi because he is small .So he started calling me Chibi cause he wouldn't let me get away with it. So he calls me Chibi also.


	3. the group of those that dont belong

Okay peeps I know its been a while. So time for chappy three. Yay. And by the way no pairings of this chapter are real, and you may notice I write things about relationships better than I do other thing, well its cause I love me a good romance, so I am better with them, don't judge me. And tsubasa belongs to clamp. Michael and me belong to me. And Laura, me, Taylor belong to Clint. And everyone else belongs to himself or herself. .

A tall girl, around five feet, hazel green eyes, brownish black hair, sporting a black jacket covering a light pink shirt, and simple blue jeans, of thirteen looks around. Her and the rest of their group of friends, actually her and the rest of the group, minus three, standing in the hall. Waiting for the doors to open. Allowing her passage to the rest of the school. As she furtively glances behind her, looking for some one, a tiny bit of worry on her face.

"Who ya looking for. Could it be a certain weird boy we know? Is it is it?" A smaller girl, around four feet ten inches says. Her blond hair flying around, as she pops out to bother her friend, a mischievous smile igniting on her face. As her short and stout (for lack of better word that wont get me killed) body hops up and down with excitement. Awaiting the answer with no patience whatsoever.

The skinnier girl releases a small 'eep' out as the other surprises her. " Maria?" she says nervously. As a small flustered smile forms on her face. While a small ruddy blush illuminating her face " ma- maybe." She stutters in response.

"You are! You are!" the blond girl says as she jumps up and down. Clapping her hands. As if she was incredibly young. As her eyes go up towards her red friend. Then grins an evil grin that could challenge the Cheshire cat. " You still need to tell me how your first date went. So did he try anything? Did you guys kiss? Hold hands? Make out? Anything at all?" She says. Shooting questions out rapid fire.

" I umm, we ummmm, ummmm" The recipient of the questions stutters, confused. As she tries to regain her lost composure.

"Tell me. Tell me" Maria whines as she pokes the taller one. And pulls lightly on her hair, and a variety of other annoying things.

"You know, she is yet to get annoying. Right Laura?" a younger girl says. As she walks up to the other two, pushing up her small round glasses, her black brown hair falling out of the hood of her black jackets hood as she pulls it off. A smile forming on her lips, as she looks at the taller one Laura, and the smaller one Maria, letting out a small laugh.

"Whitney!" the older girls exclaim. As they smile. Then Laura hugs her, and Maria just stands back, being her anti hug self.

"So has she already started bothering you?" A voice says. As an Asian boy, about half an inch shorter than Laura (1), with a hairdo much like rock lee's comes up. Looking at Laura with a smile. Then sending an evil glare to Maria, and receiving one back.

"Do you two have to always gnaw at each others throats?" Another boy says. This one about four feet ten inches, sporting a simple buzz cut, with short black hair. Wearing a flimsy orange jacket, blue jeans, and a shirt with a dragon on it, saying " I 3 Dragons." (2)

"Yup. They are." Says a fat guy. Wearing a grayish black sweatshirt. The hood over his short black hair, his usual bulgy stomach trying to escape, and his huge boobs, which happen to be the biggest out of the whole group, easily seen.

"So Taylor, Casey. Have you guys seen Maggie and my sister yet?" Maria asks the two boys that just came over. Trying to ignore the other boy after she sends him a third evil glare.

"Some one say my name?" A tall blonde sixth grader asks. Her hail falling down to about half her back, her book bag causing a small slouch in her walking, as she comes over to the group. Looking at each one of the people. Sighing as she looks at Taylor. " Hey cous." She says to him. Then looks at the Asian boy. " Ahh Clint." She says melodramatically and hides behind a shorter girl that just walked up.

"Ahh Clint!" the new girl says, following suit. As the two girls huddle together in fear. Glancing at the sighing Asian. Until the new girl notices Maria then says "Ahh sister!"

Maria and Taylor sigh. As they look at their sister and cousin. " Bridget be quite. " Maria snaps. As she glances at Clint and Laura who are now talking, and ignoring the ruckus their friends are causing. " Noooooo! Laura!" She yells melodramatically and shoves herself between the two. Causing an intense fight between her and Clint.

" Why do we hang out with these guys again?" A tall boy around Five feet 7 inches, with long curly black hair, with tan shorts, and a blue polo shirt, asks his friend who is right beside him.

"How would I know, you knew them first." The second one states. Running a hand through his short blonde hair, and pushing up his glasses. His flimsy Hawaiian shirt blowing from the small breeze a passerby creates. Standing about 5 feet 9 inches tall.

"Scott, Chase the ball less (3) wonder!" Casey and Taylor say with smiles. As they raise their hands in small waves. Watching as chases face contorts in anger. His hands make obviously threatening motion. While his mouth spews out threats. The two boys laughing so hard their faces turn red from lack of breath.

"Whitney, what's going on?" A tall blond seventh graded asks. As she walks up to Whitney, her purse slung over her shoulder. Her eyes scanning the whole group curiously, confusion growing on her steadily on her face.

"Jessica, I am not honestly sure, I stopped caring like twenty minutes ago. " Whitney says to her friend. Looking up towards her. Then back at all of the people she is hanging out with. Watching the many fights and sighs occur.

Two short boys of the eighth grade walk over to Laura. Looking at the mayhem. One with red hair scanning it quickly. The small black haired one with glasses looking towards Laura. "Has Brandon already started his daily trouble making?" he asks.

"I don't see him anywhere. Where is that guy? He is my partner in science today. So he better not miss school." The red haired boy says.

"Strangely he is not here yet. But everyone is fighting. Michael I still haven't seen him at all, nor has Maria." Laura responds to the black haired Michael. Then looks towards the red haired. "Sam, why do I fear for my life having you and Brandon as partners?" She says.

"Hey put more faith in me and your boyfriend." Sam tells her with a grin. As he pats her back to try and make her believe they wont do anything bad. "I mean it is not for one or two days that we get to play with chemicals." Sam says with an evil grin.

"Holy crap!" a tall boy, wearing a blue hoodie exclaims. As he walks over to the chaos looking at Sam, Michael, and Laura, fear on his face. "Has Brandon started this early?" he says. Obviously showing what the group mainly thinks of Brandon.

Laura's face dons a small blush as Sam makes the boyfriend comment. Then it disappears, being replaced by a sigh as she hears the rest of what Sam says. "Great one or two days to live." She says sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. Then turning her attention to the other boy. "No Elf. He hasn't arrived yet." She says. A small bit of sadness in her voice.

"I AM NOT AN ELF(4)! I AM LOGAN." He exclaims in a pissed voice. As his face goes red in anger. And his body trembles.

"Okay okay." Laura says to him. As she spots Ben and Nathan coming towards them, without a certain annoying boy. "Hey you two were is Brandon?" she asks.

"He is in the office. Talking to them about a girl he said was like his cousin or something." Ben responds rubbing his head. Thoroughly confused at what happened, as Chibi nods in agreement.

"Yeh it was really weird. There was some girl. Then he got really weird told us to go ahead. And that he had to take care of something." Chibi says, as he looks at a confused Laura.

"Explain better." Laura says to the small child. A bit of curiosity, and a bit of anger resonating in her, as she looks at the two, her arms crossed. Wanting to know what happened.

"Okay, Okay just please don't kill us…" The boys say. Fearing her, for the fact they are

Indeed able to die, and they know that girls are indeed able to kill when pissed.

Okay there it is. I mainly am using this chapter to introduce all the other people. The main plot line will start soon, maybe, kinda. I may introduce a few other people in the next chapters. Oh and the next chapter will basically be a flashback explaining what happened to Brandon, Chibi, and Ben while they were not around the others. Also this one was about 2k words. So I am getting these longer and longer. But it is a bit annoying since I only get like five hundred words a page. And I t takes me like two hours to do four pages which is about how long this one is.

This is no joke. Clint really has a hairdo like lee's….

Okay 3 is heart since its like how you see on shirts.

This is a continuing joke in our group, we say those two are girls; chase has won a "girliest guy" award. And Scott an award for even though he has been gender tested (kicked in the balls) more times than we can count, retaining a shred of manhood.

Yes I call him an elf. I believe he looks like one. Don't ask trust me.


End file.
